Betrayal, peace, and chaos
by PJOANDTHOaddict
Summary: Percy gets betrayed by the camp and annabeth. Runs away, finds chaos. Focus mostly on his war as a commander defending camp half blood. Pretty much just another chaos story.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos.

That is a word. It's my life. It is also the creator. It's everything, and nothing all at once.

Peace. It's what I strive for. What the WORLD strives for. It's the meaning of life. But it's also just a word.

I'm Percy Jackson. I'm over 1000 years old. You might wonder why I'm talking in all these strong thoughts, why I'm not being a seaweed brain. It's all because of HER.

**Flashback**

**1000 years ago**

_I walked to the Athena cabin with flowers in my hand, and a small box in my pocket. When I got to the front door, I heard moaning from inside. I knocked, and walked in. _

_On the bed I saw Annabeth and my new half brother Andy sitting on the bed sucking each others face. They seemed to be having a good time, so I just leaned against a wall. They hadn't noticed me yet. _

_"Annabeth, I am so much better than my brother, you should dump him."_

_"After this I will. He is supposed to be coming to my cabin soon. Quickly hide, before he gets here."_

_"Before who gets here?" I asked from the shadows. " you supposed to be date? The person who was going to propose?" I asked, walking into the light. "You don't have to break up with me. I'm breaking up with you."_

_"Haha! You can't even hold onto a girlfriend!" Andy laughed. "I stole all your friends, you love, even the respect of our dad!" I just flipped him the bird. That really pissed him off. He ran at me, pulling his arm back, ready to punch me in the face. I just sidestepped and tripped him. He only got madder. He ran at me again, but instead of dodging, I kicked off the wall, spun and kicked him in the face. He dropped like a rock. _

_"Goodnight, b# &h." I spat, turning to walk out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth running to help him. _

**End flashback**

I shook my head. I had no time for memories. I had a job to do. I needed to find a kid on the planet Wallachi. Being commander of the Chaos army, I needed to fill empty spaces in my army. Right now, we have an AWOL in spec ops team 8, and Wallachians are made for stealth. Their planet is mostly shadow, so the only demigods there have the powers of their only god, Santu, the god of shadows and peace.

Also, I liked the idea of this kid. He also is a run away from his camp. Living on the streets, until the army of Chaos found him.

When I finally caught up to him, he was out of breath. He turned around into the faces of his attackers, fear in his eyes. The first Wallachian swung his bat at the kids face, but I jumped into its path, making it shatter harmlessly against my chest. I kicked him in the chest, making him fly into the second Wallachian, knocking them both out. The third one came at me, but I just punched him in the face, making him drop.

I turned to face the boy. "Come with me. Chaos will explain everything." I said, taking the boys hand. " everything will be okay. You can be at peace with Chaos."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

After the kid, Rah-El, accepted, I lead him back to my ship that was waiting for me at the docks. I walked up the entrance ramp, and my AI pilot walked up to me.

"Sir, I see the mission was successful." "When is it never P18? Get a report for chaos ready, tell him all went well, just a slight interference." I walked off with the kid, to show him to his room. Most people thought I was a heartless killer, being the assasin of chaos, commander of his army. The truth is, I have a heart, I just prefer to protect it more than others. Especially since my family abandoned me.

**_Flashback  
1000 years ago_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

After the kid, Rah-El, accepted, I lead him back to my ship that was waiting for me at the docks. I walked up the entrance ramp, and my AI pilot walked up to me.

"Sir, I see the mission was successful." "When is it never P18? Get a report for chaos ready, tell him all went well, just a slight interference." I walked off with the kid, to show him to his room. Most people thought I was a heartless killer, being the assasin of chaos, commander of his army. The truth is, I have a heart, I just prefer to protect it more than others. Especially since my family abandoned me.

**_Flashback  
1000 years ago_**

_After having my heart broken by Annabeth, I didn't go outside of my cabin much. I hung a sheet down the middle of the cabin so I didn't have to look at him. One day I finally decided to go out side, to get some dinner._

_When I got to the pantheon __**(I think that's what it's called...)**__ I noticed a godly presence. " I would like to announce that I have a new favorite son, Andy Pellen." I heard my dad say. I didn't say anything, just sat down quietly and ate my dinner, only Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Chiron noticed me and smiled. I just kept on eating, even when Chiron came over, a sad look on his face. " Percy, I'm sorry, I know it's like pouring salt on a fresh wound, but... Your mom, step-dad, and sister are dead. I'm so sorry." Chiron said, tears coming to his eyes. I didn't say anything, just sat there, my head down, trying not to cry._

_"Awe, is wittle Jackson going to cry? Does he need a tissue?" Andy said mockingly. That pushed me_ _over the edge. "Shut up Andy! I'm tired of all your s$&t! Just sit down, and shut the f$&k up you flying-s &t-f*****r, go have 'fun' with your little w***e bag, you s#%ts!" I yelled, severely pisses at him. __**( when I get really mad, I curse a lot. It's kind of a anger-control-problem.) **__I didn't really care, I just walked right out of that place, not once looking back._

_A few weeks later, Chaos found me, and I became his assasin/commander._

**_End of flashback_**

I never once set foot on earth again.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or chaos. ToT_**

**_World of Chaos, the Void_**

"Lord Chaos, your called me?" Percy asked the creator. "Yes I'd did."he replied. "I have a mission for you. You won't like it, but you must go help the demigods of earth. There is a war coming, against Gaea and the Titans."

"Fine, I will help them, even after what they did to me. But I will not reveal my name."

"Fine, you will be called pródo̱se. **(A/N it means betrayed in Greek.)** you will take alpha company with you. Good luck, my assasin." With that, pródo̱se walked out of the throne room. All of a sudden, P18 called me on my headset.

"Sir, there is an attack at camp half blood right now." "Fine, set up the teleporter, coordinate for the atmosphere above the camp, I will make an entrance." I responded. I put my hood up, the walked through the teleporter when the light on it turned green.

Camp half blood  
I appeared 50 yards above the camp, and floated there assessing the damage. There were roughly 100 monsters, mostly dracanae. There was only one Titan, Hyperion.

I encased myself in fire, and dropped towards the battle at high speed.

**_Sorry about the small cliff hanger, and the short chapter(s). Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan, the best author ever, does. _**

I rocketed towards the ground at about 100 miles per hour, slamming into the enemy army. The blast was huge, a giant mushroom cloud of dust and debris, killing about half of the dracaena.

I stood up from the wreckage, my hood up so no one could see my face. "Puny mortal, you shall die!" Hyperion yelled, and his army charged. I stayed calm, like anyone would while being charged by 50 dracaenae and a Titan. The front line reached me, and I finally moved, dodging the first strike, slashing, dodge again, stab, roll, throw a knife, the continue slashing and stabbing.

I didn't notice, but after awhile there was only one monster left. It tried to run, but I threw my sword like a boomerang, neatly decapitating it, my sword coming back to me.

"Prepare to die, whoever you are! You are no match for me, a Titan!" Hyperion roared, clearly mad that I decimated his entire army single-handedly. I calmly got in a defensive stance, ready to fight.

Hyperion yelled, and stabbed at me, his sword on fire. I sidestepped, and slashed, giving him a new cool looking gash on his back. He yelled in pain and tried an overhead strike aimed at my head. I caught it with my sword and held it there, not moving an inch.

Hyperion pushed harder with his sword, trying to cut my head off. I slid my sword down to his hilt, a risky move, and twisted, making his sword clatter to the ground. I quickly spun, and with a "Hiya!" Sliced him in two.

As Hyperion disintegrated, the campers approached me in a stunned silence. " who are you?" Anna- SHE said. (A/N thats what SHE said :]) "If that was any business of yours, daughter of Athena, then you would know, now wouldn't you?" I said bitterly. She backed down, a bit annoyed that she was declined her answer. Then, Andy strode up, a smug look on his face.

"So how much did you pay your stunt double?" He asked. "Excuse me?" I asked, clearly confused, even though the couldn't see my eyes, the hood's shadow covered them.

"How much did you pay that guy to fight for you?"

"I didn't pay anyone to fight for me."

"Then how did you defeat them?"

"I just imagined the ugliest face ever, and tried to kill it. Oddly enough, yours came up. Although it had blood on it, and yours doesn't. Let me fix that." I replied, pulling my fist back, about to punch him.

Just then, the 14 Olympians (hades and hestia were on the council now) flashed in. "Campers! We have an announcement!" Zeus thundered. Literally. God of theater, anyone? "The army of chaos, the best fighters in the world, apparently excluding Andy..." At this I coughed, trying to hold in a burst of laughter. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm *cough* not *cough* really *cough* sorry *cough* continue..."

"Like I was saying, not including Andy-" I fell to the ground, laughing so hard I was crying. "Will be staying here, to help with the war efforts. They will be here shortly." Zeus said over me. Just then, five black and white star cruisers appeared in the sky.

They landed with barley a sound, and started to unload. Two of my favorite generals walked over to me. One was about 5'7'', a slender body, sky blue eyes and sky blue armor. She had a helmet on so no one would recognize her. The other was 5'5", with black eyes and armor. He also had a helmet on, for the same reason.

"Ta£¥€, ¥I£o, ( Thalia, Nico,) I said in the language of language of the Void. Welcome to the party.

**Whew! Glad that finally done. Btw, if your reading my other story, ****_This is crazy_****, I'm going to abandon that story. If you want it, talk to me, and I'll pass ownership over to you. Only a limited time over, so PM now**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me forever to post this, i have to take care of a fake baby for school, and it cries, a lot. That is all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

"Ta£¥€, ¥I£o, ( Thalia, Nico,) I said in the language of language of the Void. Welcome to the party.

"Great to be here, commander. I trust our cabin is ready?" Nico said. I looked over to the campers, who just looked confused. I raised my hand, palm stretched out facing the cabin area. A blackish light came from my palm and flew to the cabin area, forming into the shape of a cabin.

"It is ready. Come, we will talk in privacy." With that, me, Thalia, Nico, and the army walked to our cabin, leaving the stunned campers behind.

Once we got to our cabin, we could see it properly. It looked like a black one story house, covered in stars and planets that moved around. You could actually see stars going nova and all that. Inside the house, it was like a mansion. Every two people had a room, along with rooms for everything we wanted. There was a game room, with every game and console in existence, a pool, a obstacle course, and a large kitchen. I took Thalia and Nico into my personal room.

"So, pródos̱e,how are you handling this?" Thalia asked me. " I handling this just fine , as long as I don't have to reveal my identity." Just as I said that, P18 walked in. "Sir, a message from chaos." "Fine, let him through."

"Pródos̱e, you must reveal your identity tomorrow. Along with Ta£¥€ and ¥|£o. I'm sorry, but they have to be able to trust us more. Also, any soldiers who want to reveal themselves also will." Chaos said, then terminated the line. I felt like punching a wall.

"I think we'll leave." Nico said as he crept to the door. Thalia gave me one last glance, then left. I sat down hard on my bed, thinking of how I will reveal myself.

**_Next day_**

All the campers and soldiers filed into the amphitheater, ready to hear our identities. Only Nico, Thalia, and I knew each others identities. After everyone was seated, we started. A few of the soldiers were up on the podium with us, like chaos said. We started at the end of the line.

The first soldier stepped forward and took off his helmet. Everyone gasped. It was Luke. He just smirked and stepped back into line. Annabeth was trying to figure this all out. Seconds and third soldiers stepped forward, revealing Achilles and Perseus, the original one. The camp was almost in hysterics. Finally, me Nico and Thalia stepped forward, pulling off our helmets, sending everyone into pandaemonium, even the soldiers who didn't know our identities. Annabeth came up and tried to hug us, tears in her eyes, but we sidestepped. She looked hurt, as if she couldn't figure out what she did wrong.

With that, we all walked out, heading towards our cabin.

**Whew! Jeez, that was, hard. :) please, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry I took so long with the update. I had a lot of stuff going on lately. **_

_**I don't own PJO. **_

As we walked to our cabin, all the campers came running up behind us, firing question like a machine gun. Most of them we didn't answer. MOST of them. Only one caught me off guard.

"Why did you leave?" A kid in the back of the group yelled. He looked like a new camper, probably a son of Hermes.

"What, she didn't tell you? I left because those two-" I yelled pointing at Annabeth and Andy "cheated on me!"

"But Annabeth said you cheated on her, and that why you were gone for awhile."

I turned to Annabeth, raging mad. "you b***h! You lied to them? Made me look like the bad guy? Why? To protect your precious ego?" I screamed, about to punch something, but Thalia beat me to it.

Annabeth and Andy fell to the ground, one with a black eye, the other a broken nose. Thalia was seething mad, with a bit of blood from Andy's nose on her hand. She was about to start yelling at them, when the conch horn blew three times, signaling an attack.

I ran to the hill, hoping to be able to let loose my anger. When I reached the crest, I saw an army with 2,000 monsters, and Kronos leading them. I just smiled, and whispered "fun" under my breath. I charged the monsters, my sword in hand, my amour appearing around me.

About 10 feet from the front line, I leaped, getting about 15 feet in the air, thanks to my enhanced abilities from chaos, and landed on the monsters, at the same time burning them with some fire. I stood up, drawing water from my surroundings, and let it condense around my left arm, forming a shield. I turned to face the remaining 1,500 monsters (yes, I really took out that many monsters) and smirked.

They all charged, and I stepped forward slashing the closest monsters to dust. I dodged a thrust from a dracaena's spear, turning and stabbing a cyclops in the knee, kicking the dracaena in the face, and back flipped while cutting the cyclops head off. I charged at Kronos releasing a black cloud from my hands, covering the entire enemy army, smothering all the monsters. I slid between Kronos's legs, coming up on one knee and slicing his legs off.

As he fell to the ground in a heap, I stood up and put my sword at his neck. "Perseus Jackson?! How is this possible? You died years ago." He said. "Clearly I didn't." I responded no emotion on my face.

"Go on then, kill me. What's the worst that will happen?"

"There are things a lot worse than death." I responded. With that, I neatly sliced his head off. As his head rolled down the hill, there were 14 flashes of light. Apparently they honored our agreement and put Hades and Hestia on the council.

"What has happened here? We saw Kronos attacking and came as fast as we could!" Zeus asked. Then be looked my way. "Perseus- wait, what?!" He said astounded. I just smiled and waved.

_**What a great place to leave off! *chuckles evilly***_

_**Please, R&R!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_So, onto other news, this is the seventh installment of my story (obviously). I don't own the characters, only the plot._ **

I just stood there, as the big three walked up to me, disbelief in their eyes. "What happened to you, son? You never acted like this before." Da- Poseidon asked.

"You. Can. Not. Call. me. son! Where were you when I was shunned from camp? Where were you when I had to fight fifty monsters before Chaos found me! If anyone could call me son, it be my actual dad, Chaos! He didn't abandon me! He cares about me! He visits me, makes sure I'm doing good, h**l, he even helps me destroy s**t!" I responded, pissed at the fact they acted like they did nothing wrong.

"Percy, calm yourself. He only asked a question." Thalia said, soothing me. I would never admit it to her, because I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same.

"Yes, Thalia. Fine. What happened to me, was, wait for it, nothing. I just realized what needed to happen in my life, I needed to get over my fatal flaw, so I needed to restrict who I trust, unless they could prove the were my friend. Like Thalia and Nico. You all helped, by shunning me. Made me realize who was real, or not. I'm out. Have fun sulking, f**kers." I said, less angry. Thalia can calm me down easily like that. I turned to walk to the arena, bent on letting me angry go by messing up some dummy's, but when I turned, there was oily black hair in my face. I backed up and looked down at Andy, who was clearly pissed.

" you can't talk to my dad like that! I'll kill you for that!" He screeched, drawing his sword. I flicked my wrist, and a beam of light descended from the sky, encasing Andy. He was still yelling, but now he was suspended three feet above the ground, in a sound proof bubble.

"Is there air in there? He's going to suffocate!" Annabeth screamed. I just chuckled evilly, and walked to the arena, Thalia and Nico following me.

_**I know this chapter is short, but it's the best I have. Sorry. BTW, I will make the next chapter Percy vs Thalia vs Nico. R&R!**_


	8. Read me!

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and no one likes authors notes. I have writers block, and won't be able to post for a long time. In the meantime, please read Anaklosmos13's The Queen's Champion. It is by far the best story ever!_**


	9. Read me again!

**A/N: PLEASE READ  
As you guys know, I have not been updating this story. And I'm very sorry about that, because I've gotten some really nice reviews, that have made my day, but I'm having a huge writers block with this story.**

**I'm not going to delete it, but I'm not going to try to remember to update it. Thanks for the reviews! If I ever remember to update, I will. Sorry! As of now, it is officially on hiatus. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello again fellow readers! It's good to be back, finally. So far, no one has guessed my age, so I will just give everyone a cookie (::) hope you like chocolate chips. Anyway, my age is 14. I just finished watching the new Percy Jackson movie, and i must say I'm impressed. They actually got Annabeth's hair color right. So, after a long wait, here is the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. **

That night, I had the hardest time of my life sleeping. I was tossing and turning, but no position was comfortable. I kept thinking about my plan. I knew something was missing from it, but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
Finally, I got up and walked over to my map of camp half-blood. I started writing where every squad would be and what they had to do, but I still couldn't figure it out. I stared at the map for a while longer, every now and then, my eyelids would start to close, but I kept them open. I needed to figure it out.

I don't remember when I fell asleep, but when I woke up, it was almost sunrise. I quickly grabbed my sword and shield, summoned my armor to my body, and ran to the center of camp, where the soldiers already were.  
I stood next to Nico and Thalia, waiting for the final few campers, while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

Nico, noticing that I really didn't want to speak at that moment, stepped up. "Soldiers, Campers! Now is the moment that we have been training you for! Today, we will fight till we can no longer fight, then we will fight with more gusto! May the Gods watch over us, and may Lord Chaos lead us to battle! For tonight, we dine in Hell! For Camp Half-Blood, and for the Void!" Nico yelled, after which the campers and soldiers yelled back, banging their weapons against their shields, completely ignoring the cheesy movie line in the middle.

"Soldiers of Chaos, split yourselves into three groups. One group will follow Nico to the west side of their encampment, one will follow Thalia and the campers to the north side, and the rest will follow me to the south." I said "may we move with power and skill, and may the fates be on our side." With that we marched, the rising sun bringing a new day, and the impending doom of the titans.

**So? How is it? I know it's a filler, but please review and I might upload faster. *hint hint***


End file.
